Recently, people have begun to understand the importance of stretching. Many athletes, in particular, understand the importance this issue, particularly those whose coaches did not stress the significance of stretching when these athletes were growing up. Many such athletes have undergone physical therapy and rehabilitation in order to feel normal again, because their bodies have been damaged through a lack of stretching and an over emphasis on the muscle building during their youth.
Stretching enhances athletic ability, helps circulate blood flow to provide more energy, and allows greater ease of movement. Improper stretching can result in many negative consequences, such as reduced mobility when one gets older. In response to this knowledge, a few stretching machines have been made to capitalize in this market.
Some of these machines might have made stretching easier, but were not properly or ergonomically designed. The engineers for many of these machines did not do adequate research into the biomechanics of stretching. There is a continuing need in the art for a device that makes stretching easier, more convenient, and more time efficient. There is also a continuing need in the art for a device that is ergonomically designed for proper stretching, especially with respect to the calf muscles and the Achilles tendon. Furthermore, there is a continuing need for a device that caters to individuals stretching needs. More importantly, a desired stretching device should not be hurting the user in the long run.